YuGiOh's End of the World as We Know it
by Niyati and Shinimegami
Summary: List of things things that the Yu-gi-oh cast would never say. And if they did, it would end the world as we know it. If it doesn't show up, go to the adress and where it said "chapter=#" change whatever number it's on the 5
1. well, we're insane, alright?

Shinigami: This is our first story put up. Obviously, we're both nuts...

Niyati: well we went insane. Wait, correction insaner.

Shinigami: Hey! That's what I said!

Niyati: well it doesn't matter, who said it, it only matters that is was said. Oh, and this was thought up in between Inu-Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shinigami: random...we know. However, we're like that.

Seto: oh Yami-sama, get them away

Niyati: you just don't know when to stop do you Seto? *shrugs* but neither of us know how to anyways. How about getting to the story?

Yami: Story? what Story? *looks at draft* uh-oh...

Shinigami: *grins* Story *directs patented Omae o Korosu glare of kisei towards the 2 bishi*

~*~*

Yugi: *acting VERY self confident* I will rule the world! A am undefeatable!

Yami: *hanging onto his light, crying* Yugiiiii!! They've being mean to me again!

Ryou: GIVE ME A RIFLE! I WANNA SHOOT EVERYONE! *maniacal laughter*

Bakura: *shrugs* I don't care about the item. Yami can have my Millennium Ring for all I care *tosses it* here give it to him.

Joey: *getting handed a bag of chips* keep 'em, I want a nice salad. Scratch that I'm not hungry at all.

Seto: Mokuba? who's Mokuba? I don't know a Mokuba. Joey? He's not a puppy or a mutt. He's a highly intelligent individual. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah (Shinigami: this guy talks a lot, no?)

Mokuba: Sugar? I hate sugar! nearly as much as I hate Seto Kaiba. He's a **********.

Tristan: I hate motorcycles! Motorcycles are dangerous! Motorcycles are evil!

Tea: Friendship stinks! I will kill friendship!

Pegasus: Toons? What toons? I don't know toons? *turns to one of his goons* what the heck are toons?

Malik:...what about the Rod? want it? Here, take it. Isis's gonna be home soon. YAY! ISIS!

Marik: Crazy? Excuse me? Millennium items? Don't know 'bout them. Malik? Who's Malik? My hikari? What? What are you asking me for? I'm just a mathematician.

Mai: I'll give everything I own to charity! Yes! To charity.

Duke: Dungeon Dice? Never heard of it. What, girls? They hate me.

Isis: You want visions? what are you asking me fore? I don't have magic powers or anything.

~*~*

Niyati: FINISHED, YES. Ok, I think I need to calm down.

Shinigami: *blinks* Well...I think...hai, definitely.

Marik: How dare you make me forget about my hikari.

Shinigami: *shrugs* whatever. Ja Ne all, and review...please?


	2. more, more, MORE

Shinigami: Thank you to all those that reviewed! The 4 anyway… my thanks! Not Niyati's…

Littleryou: Good idea. It's down there somewhere… Thanks for reading!

            Mysterious ocean's mists: Glad you like it so much! It was reaaaally random…

            Maximillian Keith: I LOVED your ideas. Never would have thought of that for Keith…

SetoKaibasGirl: Aww…I feel so loved. *whispers* I came up with a lot of them but don't tell Fate… umm… Niyati (means the same thing) I said that.

On another note. All ideas given were put at the bottom of the chapter. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Rex: Why the heck is everybody asking me about dinosaurs? What do I freakin' know about them? They've been dead for ages! What the hell do I care?

     Weevil (Shinigami: didya know his jap name's Inspector Haga?): *eyes all watery* bugs scare me!!!

     Mako: I HATE THE SEA AND EVERYTHING IN IT! 

     Téa: I HATE DANCING!

     All Hikari's in Shinigami's opinion: I HATE MY YAMI!

     All Yami's in Shinigami's opinion: I HATE MY HIKARI!

     Shadi: I am a perfectly average man. I don't believe in destiny either. The millennium objects you seem to speak of are merely jewelry.

Maximillian Keith:

     Mai: Scantily clad? Me, no, I only wear full covering blouses and LONG pants. What's a Harpy? Why are you saying I am obsessed with them? -_-U  
     Seto: I hate dueling! I never want to duel again! *throws all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in a fire* Die! Yami? Yeah, he's my best buddy. Joey? He's cool.  
     Bandit Keith: I hate Christians! *burns his cross* Why was I wearing that dumb thing?  
     Pegasus: Cecilia? I hate Cecilia! She threw food at me in Middle School! I absolutely adore Mokuba he is sooooo cute!

Littleryou:

     Cecilia: Dead? I'm not dead. Who thought I was dead?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinigami: Not much, I know. But it's some and I felt like updating…Niyati didn't do ANYTHING this chapter *grimaces*

Niyati: well I don't mind not helping...besides, I was busy working on other stories.

Shinigami: -_-U yeah, thanks a lot...


	3. Another chapter of complete and utter ra...

Shinigami: Another chapter already! Of course, the thank you section is probably longer than all the rest……..-_-U Think we got over happy or something… well, 13 reviews for 2 chapters is a miracle for both of us. You'd think with the muses I've got…13'S MY LUCKY NUMBER!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Yami's moon angel, huh? Cool. Yeah, the whole AOL thing. One of our friends says: 'yeah, it's supposed to be America Online. More like America OFFline if you ask me.' So… Shinigami: Oh, and no ideas? Don't worry. I have writer's block in Angel Wings, my single done HP story…

Katinstyle2: thanks for the great ideas! Shinigami: oh, I love the Seto one. Niyati: Aw, poor Yugi… blowtorch! BWAHAHAAHA! I want one for my birthday. Shinigami: Well, I want one MORE! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Chibi Hiei: Comparison. She's just as bad as Bakura on caffeine.

Pruningshears: Not really. Just very random. We're like that.

Littleryou: Aw, our loyal reviewer! ^_^ Of course, it's only been one chapter…-_-U YOU'RE WELCOME! ^___^ Shinigami: So… who's Chibi are you? Chibi Kurama: *praying* Please don't say hers, please don't say- Shinigami: Oh, shut up.

Silver reflection: Shinigami: Thanks, I came up with that one of the top of my head. And being evil is a good thing. A very good thing. A very, VERY good thing. YOU CAN HELP ME AND BAKURA AND MALIK AND MARIK TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Chibi Hiei/ Chibi Kurama/ Niyati/ Harry/ Draco/ the YGO cast minus Bakura, Malik and Marik: .

Alicia Maxwell Winner: Shinigami: Story? You're right, not really. And it is true. Kurama's been playing solitary since he was a chibi. Right? Chibi Kurama/Chibi Hiei: Right. Chibi Hiei: I'm so glad I don't work for that idiot Koenma yet. Paperwork… *shudder* It's more useful spending time scaring characters to death. *Grins and eyes Yugi, who's hiding behind Yami again. * Shinigami: And…….we all agree… Chibi Kurama/ Chibi Hiei/ Shinigami: DIE TELETUBBIES! BUUUUUUUUUUUURN! Shinigami: And while I'm at it, Gundam Wing rocks but Relena should be burned with teletubbies anyway. 'Heero, come back…and kill me.' That's actually in manga 1, which I decided I don't like and want the DVDs so I want to sell. Tell me if you know someone who wants it…

Nano*Mecka: Shinigami: great ideas! However…I WISH Bakura would say that. Chibi Hiei: And however…SHE'S OBSESSED WITH HIM! Shinigami: And Malik and Marik… Basically, the insane ones.

(): THANKS! ^_^ …think we're hyper now… How is it possible to get hyper off reviews? Shinigami: Do you want to know the answer to that? VERY EASILY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! Niyati: -_-U

Serini: *acting innocent* Whaaaaaaaaat? We aren't completely insane…. We're perfectly nooooormal. Muses: (Niyati's: Draco and Harry, Shinigami's: Chibi Hiei and Chibi Kurama)*mutter* yeah, sure.

Niyati: So, here's the actual story. As usual (Shinigami in the background: usual? It only happened once before.) the donated ideas are at the bottom of the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: But moooommy! I wanna be a slave and serve Bakura!!!

Bakura: *acting like a chibi* I dun wike tombwobbews. Tombwobbews awe bawd. tombwobbews awe ewil! Ewil is vewy bawd

Malik: I hate dark purple robes! 

Marik: I wanna get rid of the tattoos! Get em off! GET EM OFF!

Ryou: no really! taking over the world would be more fun if I had a death ray...

Tristan: Joey's sister Serenity sucks. I would NEVER show off for her EVER!

Serenity: *blinks* Who's Joey again?

Seto: No, I DON'T want to take you're god card! How many times must I repeat it?

Yugi: Yami, who's Yami? the last time I checked Yami meant dark...

Yami: uhm...where am I...last time I checked I was in Egypt...and what exactly did I just say? (Shinigami: Faulty memory, ne? ~_^)

Bakura/Malik/Marik: *in union* Who said anything about wanting anything, ESPECIALLY golden Ancient Egyptian jewelry? Or the world?

Joey: I have one big happy family and I hate all my siblings. (Shinigami: Contradictory… Classical show of Wheeler stupidity genes…his loyalty genes make up for it though)

Bandit Keith: I LOVE GETTING HUMILIATED! IT'S GREAT! ^_________^

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katinstyle2:

Yugi: *goes into puberty and grows 5 feet taller* Oh yeah! Time for some sweet revenge! *leaves

his room with a frying pan in hand*

Grandpa: Seto, did I ever tell you that I'm your grandfather??

Computer: Password??

Seto: Oh no!! I can't remember it!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs into a wall*

Yugi: *gets a hold of a frying pan*

Mai: I.....have....LOST MY MAKE-UP!!!!

Yugi: *gets a hold of a blow-torch*

Bakura: Hum?? What is this coffee? I think I will try it…

Joey: *sleep-walks*

Yami: *takes over during a duel* And I will play this card! *tries to pick the card up but his hand passes right through it* Oh darn! I forgot, I'm a hologram!

Silver reflection: (idea only. wording by Shinigami though…even though that's the easy part so I have no reason to take this over :P) 

Mai: *holding a bag with makeup, goes up to Yami and sticks it in his face* What's this and how do you put it on?

Seto: *crying* I hate being a CEO! Give it to the Big 5. No, give it to Pegasus because he kidnapper my pesky leech of a brother!

Alicia Maxwell Winner:

Seto: I'm a really REALLY big Teletubbies fan. I think they're SO cool with their TV tummies and little antenna! Aw I LUVE Teletubbies!

Nano*Mecka:

Pegasus: To hell with Funny Bunny! Bugs Bunny 4 Life!

Bonz: I hate zombie cards. They're so incredibly weak… *burns his cards*

Mokuba:*holds up a 'finger gun' to Kaiba's head* Seto! Gimme yer money and no one gets hurt!

Bakura:*to fangirls* Ladies, ladies, ladies! There's enough of Baku to go around for everyone!

Malik: Get your Millennium Rod today! It slices! It dices! It even doubles as a weapon! Only $19.99 plus shipping and handling. Psycho Yami not included.

Yami: You suck, Yugi! Go back to that sand box where you came from!

Tea: Weeeee! I'm a fanciful unicorn!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinigami: Weren't those ideas great ^__^ 

Chibi Kurama: *snicker*

Shinigami: *whacks* I wasn't talking about mine, you idiot! I'm not that obsessed with myself!

Chibi Hiei: *acting innocent…badly of course* Sure about that?

Shinigami: YES! *matter-a-facty* I am obsessed with taking over the world, crazy Yamis from the Ring and Rod, Malik and other completely insane evils that also want to take over the world.


	4. muttering stupid ffnet GRRRRRRR

Shinigami: Another chapter I swear I did by myself! Which I DID, mind you, but that's not my point.

Chibi Kurama: Maybe you should actually update your OWN stories.

Shinigami: Writer's block. No thanks to you two.

Chibi Hiei: Hn.

Heero: Omae o korosu for stealing my line.

Duo: Hey guys!

Ryou: Wherever Heero goes, Duo does too

Bakura: Kill Heero!

Malik: *bares teeth* My job!

Marik: No, MMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Relena: But, Heero has to kill me first!

Shinigami: Where'd you all come from?

All but Shinigami and the chibis: *shrug*

Shinigami: Um…yeah…here are the thank yous.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 4 again though will it work this...

Shinigami: Another chapter I swear I did by myself! Which I DID, mind you, but that's not my point.

Chibi Kurama: Maybe you should actually update your OWN stories.

Shinigami: Writer's block. No thanks to you two.

Chibi Hiei: Hn.

Heero: Omae o korosu for stealing my line.

Duo: Hey guys!

Ryou: Wherever Heero goes, Duo does too

Bakura: Kill Heero!

Malik: *bares teeth* My job!

Marik: No, MMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Relena: But, Heero has to kill me first!

Shinigami: Where'd you all come from?

All but Shinigami and the chibis: *shrug*

Shinigami: Um…yeah…here are the thank yous.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Angst writer! Woohoo! Same problem. It's a miracle I can actually write this story…^_^U so…anyway…

Dragon butt z: Sounds like a review I gave once. I believe it was something like: *laughs so hard that she dies, then 'awakens' and starts laughing again.* Then Obi-wan walked in and etc.

Adamant: I dun feel like stopping. THANKS TO THIS, I WILL RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

Bakura: Don't forget me!

Malik: And me!

Marik: And above all, me! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

Angel c.c.m: RYOU CAN TOO SAY THAT! I'M TAKING THAT ONE OUT! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Chibi Kurama: Excuse her. She's on a screaming streak. And a big fan of Yoai.

Chibi Hiei: It's IGNORE her

Beverly: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And then Yami fat is just weird.

Ryou: O.o

Beverly: ^_^

Dclick: I agree. Think she would.

Silver Reflection: Aren't we all? Except me, of course, I'm perfect. ^_^ Well…no, but I DO always log on, just for the heck of it. So…the world needs to be shared into 5 parts…

Malik: I call Australia!

Marik: I call Africa!

Bakura: I call Asia!

Beverly: What's with you guys with A's?

Malik/Marik/Bakura: *shrug*

Katinstyle2: Seto CAN say puppy dog in Japanese. And is it really possible for Tristan to make his hair pointier? He could probably saw his way through a door.

Aesa Bast: bet she would. I really do. …I'm gonna write an agonizing death just for you! ^_^

ShadowFire: So would I. Unfortunately, he's about to kill me. But I'm writing it anyway.

Bakura: Why you little!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beverly: Heh. I'd like to see try.

Nano*Mecka: well, of course, they're really good. Even though I did put 'em all up… ^_^U

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami: …so…anyway…what's dueling?

Duke: I DESPISE DUEL MONSTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!

Téa: *wearing a Mai outfit* *icily* I swear I will kill anyone who says anything about friends in any way, shape, form within a thousand mile radius.

Keith: *sniveling* Pegasus doesn't wike me…

Pegasus: Oh, Keith, my love! We shall destroy the dreams of Cecilia together!

Pegasus: (again somehow) I hate you, Cecilia! You're nothing but a bratty little snob. I can't paint because of you! Go away! I despise you!

Cecilia: Hi! …… oops, my bad. I'm supposed to be dead.

Yugi: *suddenly surrounded by a dark light, greenish looking* And the world shall not be ruled by a Dark Lord, but by a beautiful queen, and all shall despair. (Lord Of the Rings, anyone?)

Tristan: Mo-ter-sy-kel? 

Joey: Ohhhhhhhhhh, I beg you! Call me a puppy!

Mokuba: *wearing reading glasses, looking over them at Seto* I'm very sorry, sir, but you are not fit. We shall have to dispose of you *BANG* 

Ryou: *seething* Give me the world NOW or I will KILL YOU ALL!

Mai: *wearing funky sixties glasses, a huge mustard yellow sweatshirt and orange baggy pants* So, I'm… Mai, and I'm… trying out for… you know… class president… And… I'm… kind of shy… but… if you give me a chance…

Bakura/Malik/Marik: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.

Serenity: ninety-hic-nine bott-hic-les of –hic- beer on th-hic-e wall, ninet-hic-y nine bot-hic-tles of beer! Tak-hic-e one d-hic-own, pas-hic-s it a-hic-round, twent-hic-y three –hic- bottles of -hic-beer on the w-hic-all

Seto: So, like, what's this Kaiba Corp thing you're, like, telling me about, dude?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Adamant:

Mai: (feels her belt buckle snap) Damn those French chocolates.

Mai: (again) WHAT! My credit card is DENIED! (nukes the world)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel c.c.m.:

Bakura: @____________________@ Cheese...

Yami: I just ADORE tomb robbers! They are SO cool!

Seto: Hey! Guess what! I just traded all my BEWDs for a SUPER RARE Koriboh!!!

Yugi: YAMI YOU ARE SUCH A ^*(^$#$%%^@##$$$%!!!!

Joey: Pizza? No thanks, I'm on a strict diet from now on! Hey, where's the dexotrine?

Tristan: I'm leaving you all to become a hippie. Peace to the world DUDE!

*we bring you this stupid message to block out a Ryou-directed comment. Wanna now, check the reviews. I absolutely REFUSE to put that us. For reason, check thank yous*

Pegasus: Screw Cecilia! She was a ho anyway!

Yami: *rapping* Everyone go Hey-ho! Hey-ho!

Bakura: Life is like a box of chocolates, ya never know what ya gonna get.

Yugi: But-but... I WAS ARESSTED FOR MY EYES!!! Oh the cruelty of todays government! *sniff* Theyshould have said large amethyst eyes were illegal years ago...

Yami: I've decided... I will get fat. *fangirls have heart attacks*

Seto: I just ADORE Yami! He's my IDOL!

Ryou: Screw this innocent ^&*^, I'm gonna join a terrorist group

Everyone: *bends over mooning people* Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Silver Reflection: (and I decided I didn't wanna come up with the wording this time)

Bakura goes panty raiding instead of Tomb raiding

~*~*~*~*~*~

katinstyle2:

Tea: Friendship is- *world explodes*

Yugi: I'm going to marry Rebecca! *Yugi's fangirls destroy the world in rage*

Seto: *finds out how to say 'Puppy Dog' in Japanese* (which he really can, mind you. One of these days I'm gonna get selective about what I put up.)

Ryou: Would you please- Oh what's the use? Nice guys finish last. *runs out with a leaf blower*  
Bakura: I'm finally getting through to that kid.

Joey: Sure, I'll help cook the president's dinner!

Tristan: *makes his hair EVEN pointier* (which I don't think is possible)

Ryou: *starts taking advice from his yami*

Yugi: *when grandpa first gives him the puzzle to solve* Sure grandpa, I'll take that challenge of putting it togeth- OOOOHHH LOOK!! Scooby Doo is on! The puzzle can wait! *throws the puzzle into a corner where it says there, collecting dust*

Yami: *in the puzzle* Hum.....I wonder how I work this thing.....

Yugi: Seto, I'm not sure if my granpa told you, but, YOU ARE MY FATHER!! *huggles Seto* (aww, so cute… STAR WARS REFERENCE! BWAHAHAHAHAA)

Bakura: *goes to an amusement park*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Idea given by Aesa Bast in response to the 'fanciful unicorn' of last chapter, which comes from Nano*Mecka, even though all this could possibly happen and defeats the point of this story:

Téa: *walking around on hands and feet, bottom slicking out in the air and a cardboard horn on her head* I am a fanciful unicorn! WEEEEE! 

Yugi: *walking by* GAH! I'M SCARED!

Yami: *comes out and freaks out too, but tries to show off for his hikari.* I will kill it!

Real Unicorn: Allow me! Making fun of me, humph! *proceeds to skewer Téa to death wit ha non-cardboard horn.*

Bakura: Is she really dead? YES!

Téa: Hey Guys! Some guy with horns and a pointy tail and a giant fork and red skin said: 'keep her! I don't want her!' Now who could that have been?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Idea given by ShadowFire:

Bakura: Oh, Téa, my love, come her

Téa: *stomps over, scowling* what?

Bakura: *grabs her and kisses her forcefully.* Oh, Téa *starry eyed*

Téa: GAH! Gerroff me, psycho! I will kill you!

(now if the roles were switched, it would make a whole lotta sense, but that would also defeat the purpose)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nano*Mecka:

Yami: *mumbling to himself* Marik and Bakura think they're soooo cool just because they're complete psychos that wanna take over the world...I can act crazy, wear exotic jewelry, get painful tattoos, and get screaming fangirls to hang off me too! I can't help it if chicks dig megalomaniacs and think look incredibly sexy! I feel so left out....  
Yugi: It's time we settled our differences, Yami...*throws Millenium Puzzle into a volcano*  
Mokuba: SETO!! BARNEY!! NOW!!!  
Malik: *to random fangirl* Hey girl, Do these pants make my butt look big?   
Tea: *to Grandpa* Hey gramps, wanna good time?  
Mai: Joey! Learn some respect, dog boy! (are you sure she wouldn't say that?)  
Isis: *has just joined the Women's Rights Movement* -.-' Men are such pigs. (reminds me of Mai)  
Ryou: *tips derby to random person* Top 'o the mornin' to ya! (^_^)  
Bakura: What does this button do? (explode the world, duh! Bakura: Shut up.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it, that's all, and that 55 different ideas, SO DON'T COMPLAIN. I know, I counted. ^_^ …so…please review to make me (and Niyati) happy, even though **I** do all the work and send ideas if you have any to make OTHER people happy. Adios! ^_^ Wow, for once the others didn't say anything O.o Ah well. *shrugs*


End file.
